This invention relates to a coin packaging machine, more particularly to a packaging paper near end detecting device in a packaging machine in which a predetermined number of accumulated or stacked coins is packaged or wrapped in packaging paper and the packaging of the coins is completed by bending inwardly the upper and lower edges of the packaging paper by clamping claws.
Heretofore, there has never been proposed a packaging paper near end detecting device for use in a packaging machine which can forewarn the operator of the absence of packaging paper or let him know the condition of the near end of the packaging paper.